fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb Curse (Per)
TBA |name = Bomb Curse}} Bomb Curse (爆破の呪法, Bakuha no Jūhō) is a Generation-Type Curse which grants the demon whom wields its power the ability to generate, shape, and overall manipulate explosions, which are violent releases of energies of all kinds, usually involving fire. Description The Bomb Curse, as mentioned above, is a powerful Curse that allows the user to control the power known as "explosions" in any way they deem to be suitable – it was previously wielded by of the belonging to the known as . In any case, when invoking the activation sequence for the Bomb Curse, the demon whom harnesses its power takes the fact that that they are an arcane existence to its absolute zenith, and thus, the wielder of this power focuses the voluminous quantity of demonic energies that dwell within their body intently, before using naught but a singular mental command in order to release these energies outwards into the immediate vicinity ever so-subtly, using the fact that supernatural powers are influenced greatly by all sorts of emotions and from there fuelling their demonic energies with negative emotions while lowering the density of their energies as to enable them to be affected by the emotions of those in the immediate surroundings- this allows the user's demonic energies to be influenced by the negativity of those around the caster, or the caster themselves or some combination of the two. This has the effect of forcing their Curse Power to make contact with ambient eternano within the atmosphere, overwriting the arcane particles which are saturated throughout the vicinity, and from here, the user utilizes mental commands to excite the movements of the demonic energies, thus increasing their thermal energy, which is the internal energy present in a system due to its temperature, and kinetic energy, which is effectively the energy that is possessed by any object while in motion and the necessary work that is required for anything at all with a given mass to move, to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity ignite spontaneously. At this point, the fusion of power and particle results in these energies superheating the surrounding air, causing the particles that compose both the heat and the oxygen to split due to chemical reactions; thus causing a combustion with the atoms of hydrogen and thus allowing the caster to generate and manipulate explosions of varying levels of power at will with a rapid increase of volume and release of all kinds of energies alongside temperatures reaching their highest point and the release of gases – all of this, through the execution relatively simple motions. Indeed, once the activation sequence for the Bomb Curse has been completed, a wide variety of explosions can be released from both a distance and up-close-and-personal, allowing them to be effective in both close-range and at long-range, capable of being adapted to many forms of combat. These explosions are capable of being triggered or upon direct contact. Depending on the skill and intensity of the user's Curse, the time it takes to activate this power ranges from instantaneous to a couple of seconds before the explosion takes place. But, to explain further, since the Bomb Curse deals with all forms of explosions, whether natural, man-made, or supernatural, the wielder of its power is able to induce explosions of any kind, such as explosive volcanic eruptions which are born when magma rising from below has much dissolved gas in it; the reduction of pressure as the magma rises causes the gas to bubble out of solution, resulting in a rapid increase in volume. The wielder of the Bomb Curse is also able to induce chemical explosions, as well as mechanical and vapour-type explosions – this includes forcing a BLEVE-type explosion by rupturing a vessel containing a pressurized liquid above its boiling point. However, one thing that's consistent with most, if not all forms of explosions that the caster is capable of inducing is that they are triggered through generation of heat in large quantities, with the rapid liberation of heat that causes the gaseous products of most explosive reactions to expand and generate high pressures, definitely classifying the Bomb Curse as a variant of pyrokinesis. The intensities of the explosions that are brought into the mortal realm through this Curse generally vary in intensity, with explosions released at a speed beyond sound being created by high explosives are known as detonations and travel via supersonic shock waves; more detail on that is below. Additionally explosions that are released at a velocity below the speed of sound are created by low explosives through a slower burning process known as deflagration. It is well known that this explosive power of this Curse releases a noticeable propagating disturbance known as a shockwave which travels across the ground in a manner that causes it to fan outwards, damaging anything in its path and dealing "splash" damage of a sort as opponents near the user's target will not only also be struck by the sheer volatility of the explosion, but the shockwave will more often than not just knock them straight off their feat, leaving them open to further attacks; even at its weakest point of power, the explosion deals a rather noticeable amount of damage to the vicinity, and it is capable of vaporizing a solid rock wall in a single detonation. The rapid accumulation and projection of particles within the atmosphere as the result of a high explosives detonation results in various fragments of structures being propelled in countless directions in various velocities and angles, often travelling innumerous amounts of distances, often carrying enough energy to initiate other surrounding high explosive items, injure or kill nearby people and damage almost any structure in the vicinity. At higher levels of usage, the Bomb Curse possesses strength which is proportional to the target's heat signature, allowing the attack to more often than not vaporize weaker opponents in a flash unless certain precautions are taken. The user can also create bombs, which can be done by either trapping people in explosive spheres or by creating an intricate seal on the ground, which acts as a motion-sensing explosive. In addition, anyone that makes physical contact with the user becomes "cursed", with odd symbols appearing on the attacker's body in reference to how many times the user was directly struck. These symbols turn the attacker into a living bomb and detonate without any prompt from the user. Also, as per their ability to turn whatever they desire into a bomb, the user's own body is not excluded from this, and by sacrificing their own life, they can create an explosion that can decimate a large tow. Additionally, the Bomb Curse is capable of generating a powerful beam which explodes upon contact with anything that is recognized as "solid", and the user can use this beam as a 'sniping tool' of sorts, by bending the trajectory of the explosive beams mentally; the user can also activate the attack instantly or wait a few moments in order to induce it; this is often used to take the opponent by surprise in the heat (hehe) of battle. The user can imbue the explosive properties of the Bomb Curse into various objects which activate whenever someone touches the imbued thing; not the object, by the way, but the person- and due to being capable of altering the properties of the Curse, causing these blasts to be rendered completely silent. Additionally, like most forms of elemental-type powers and their various subspecies and variants, the limits as to what the Bomb Curse can and cannot do are almost exclusively dependent upon the wielder's imagination and energy reserves, meaning that as long as they perceive something as being entirely doable, then it's definitely within the realms of possibility for them. Something else that should also be taken into consideration is that since it is their Curse, unless the technique specifies otherwise, the explosive force generated through the Bomb Curse will not damage the caster. Techniques *' ' (地雷呪法, Jirai Jūhō): Landmine Curse is a Bomb Curse technique in which the user creates a demonic glyph over a certain area where if a target steps inside this area, an enormous explosion will ring out and bring about mass devastation. In any case, when invoking the power of the Landmine Curse, the wielder of the Bomb Curse takes the fact that that they are an arcane existence to its absolute zenith, and thus, the wielder of this power focuses the voluminous quantity of demonic energies that dwell within their body intently, before using naught but a singular mental command in order to release these energies outwards into the immediate vicinity ever so-subtly, using the fact that supernatural powers are influenced greatly by all sorts of emotions and from there fuelling their demonic energies with negative emotions while lowering the density of their energies as to enable them to be affected by the emotions of those in the immediate surroundings- this allows the user's demonic energies to be influenced by the negativity of those around the caster, or the caster themselves or some combination of the two. This has the effect of forcing their Curse Power to make contact with ambient eternano within the atmosphere, overwriting the arcane particles which are saturated throughout the vicinity, and from here, the user utilizes mental commands to excite the movements of the demonic energies, thus increasing their thermal energy, which is the internal energy present in a system due to its temperature, and kinetic energy, which is effectively the energy that is possessed by any object while in motion and the necessary work that is required for anything at all with a given mass to move, to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity ignite spontaneously. But in the case of the Bomb Curse, right before the invocation of an explosion, the user makes the flames that accompany the Bomb Curse form themselves into a glyph of crimson texture that appears similar to that of a large circular grid of hexagons or a Magic Seal in general; the mere presence of this sigil causes multiple streams of winds to converge at a singular point, resulting in an ear-piercing screeching noise that echoes through the air as these gales circle the glyph on the ground leaving a scarlet aura trail. This leaves circular, complex markings on anywhere the user of the Bomb Curse touches while simultaneously turning the affected spot a darker colour than usual; when lying on the ground after spawning, it will be grey, but once thrown onto a wall or floor, it will glow a slight red, as well as make its signature noise when it hits the ground, alerting others of its presence. This marking, as the name of the technique might suggest, acts in a manner not dissimilar to a landmine – the very moment that anyone foolish enough to do so steps upon this inscribed hexagonal pattern, the activation sequence for the Bomb Curse will automatically complete itself, resulting in a rending of atoms and the eruption of an enormous explosion that surges upwards, decimating anything within its area-of-effect. This forces the victim to remain frozen in place to avoid being blown up. However, it's known that if the wielder of the Bomb Curse is attacked while their Landmine Curse is still unexploded, the markings and thus the threat they pose disappear. Trivia *This Curse was technically featured within canon, but Per decided to expand on it in order to make it much better. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Curse